


One of the three

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Plot bunnies at work when I try to make pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: When Tony Stark receives a personal invitation to a party he expects one of the three things to happen





	One of the three

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing Wings or Chivalry but you never can fight your plot bunnies...

When Tony Stark receives a personal invitation to a party he expects one of the three things to happen;  
  
1) People want his money or fame to boost their shindig  
2) They want something out of his company (SI not him)  
3) Last but not least... there is certainty of an kidnapping in Tony's future.  
  
People wanting his money or his fame is alright even if it's taxing at most of the time. Tony will willingly donate money for a good cause through Maria Stark foundation so that the money will actually go to those who need it and not the money grub hands in the middle.  
  
As for option number two. People will be sorely upset as that fails since Tony made Pepper his CEO they have made a mutual agreement that neither Tony or Pepper will take any contract without consulting the other. So furthest people get is Tony telling them to contact Peppers P.A and a saucy wink as the billionaire saunders off to be targeted by another gold digger.  
  
As for kidnapping... why would Tony go if he knows its a trap? Its quite simple actually, Tony hates the unknown and knowing who targets you aids one to prepare for the next time – if they survive to next time – and how else can Tony know who to send his annual 'I kidnapped Tony Stark and it didn't turn out so well for me'-cards? Granted that most of them had funeral wreaths attached to them, but Tony did take pity on some of the mooks who only did it out of desperation. Hell, he even had hired few of the mooks and they got the special version of the card as inside it read 'But at least I wasn't a complete idiot.'  
  
  
Hiring some of the goon gallery has made few changes in office games - wars - that were held for rise of mood and for fun – as well as tiny perks for the month – had turned into 'Tony-tag' that was complete chaos for a day when the game was announced on the place Tony visited and rumor has started to circulate that Tony was psychic of sorts if he could sense people sneaking on him.  
  
  
But yeah parties with personal invitations for Tony are endless amounts of stress and game for the engineer and he makes his most damn sure that he has no one important with him on the ones Tony has a bad feeling about it.  
  
He also gears himself with nifty gadgets the three-digit superspy would salivate or – Tony even stakes Dumm-E that certain spy duo of the team would as well. But most of it needs to stay for 'Tony's eyes only' or he loses his edge and might one-day face odds that won't favor him.


End file.
